The Hedwig Chronicles  Year One
by Sweet.Pink.Pixie
Summary: Hedwig and the Origin of Species: Two strings of fate, one belonging to a snowy owl and the other to a boy wizard, have been intertwined. Who knew it was a connection that would forever change the wizarding world...
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I pretend to own the characters and story elements J.K Rowling was kind enough to share with us. This story is meant to honor and explore the world she created through the eyes of one of her more lovable but easily looked over characters: Hedwig._

**Hedwig** was one of those creatures in J.K. Rowling's world of Harry Potter that I instantly feel in love with - what can I say, I am a sucker for animals. But, seeing as the books are not called Hedwig and the Deathly Hollows, we never really got to see too much from her. This is why I have come up with my own re-imagining, if I may call it that, of Rowling's epic of Harry Potter through the sweet and innocent beady eyes of his lovable snowy owl. Of course, we all know how her story will end, but the journey to get there...now that is something yet to be discovered!

So now, ladies and gentlemen, owls and owlets, I bring you the epic story of Hedwig and other owls from the Harry Potter universe we have come to love...along with a few more and plenty of surprises to go around!

This is my first canon Harry Potter fic, well my first Harry Potter fic in general, so I hope you all enjoy and comments, critiques, suggestions, love...anything is always appreciated!

■□_**Prologue**_  
>Pitch black. At least, that is what the world was to her when she first opened her eyes. Not knowing any better, after all, this was her first time opening her baby eyes, she began stretching her tiny wings out when she found that she could hardly move at all. <em>How odd! The world certainly is a very small place if this is all there is to it.<em> Deciding to stretch her neck a bit to look around, she shifted her position only to find that her head instead smacked into something hard._Ow…_ Feeling a new sensation the color of red, she used her pointy and sharp beak to wack at the darkness. A soft echo filled the space. _Hey! There is something else out there!_ She could hear voices, however faint, and one of the voices sounded very pleasant and sweet like a soft caramel. Wacking against the darkness even harder now, small cracks formed and something warm and burning white began seeping in. deciding that she rather liked this new surprise, she began wacking at the darkness even faster and faster until she felt her once small world shatter into something infinite and bathed in brightness.

"Well, what do you think Fawkes," said the man with the caramel voice. "Do you have any new hatchlings to consider?"

Now able to flap her wings a bit, she blinked her small round eyes and for the first time saw color. Standing before her sat a very regal crimson bird that sparkled like golden fire in the light. Curious, she hopped forward towards the stranger chirping along the way. The great bird then turned to the old grey wizard, nodded its head and chirped, no, sung softly.

"Merlin's Beard, she is certainly adorable," the man nodded in agreement. _This guy can talk to birds?_ "Yes, she will most certainly do."

Suddenlt, she felt her tiny and frail body being lifted by gently hands that quickly wrapped her in a fluffy pink blanket. _Is this was a cloud feels like?_ She was then gently set down in a cage on a chair. She could hear the soft chirping coming from the tall flat surface she had just been on herself, but the old wizard and his mystical bird paid no attention to them.

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Dumbledore," said a plump woman with a voice and pair of cheeks that jiggled like pudding.

"And thank you for always doing a superb job with the laying and hatching of the owlets," the man called Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. He then turned his attention to her as she continued to hop and chirp in her new warm and downy space. "You, little one, have a very important job to do."

Before she could register his word, let alone the meaning, the ruby bird burst into flames causing her and everyone else in the room to panic. Everyone that is, except for the man referred to as Dumbledore.

"Sorry you had to see him on a burning day," the bearded man chuckled as he leaned over the pile of ash that had just been his bird. "He had been looking dreadful for weeks but he still insisted that I take him here today." A small red head emerged from the ashes and chirped. "Aw, come now Fawkes. We still have things to attend to at Hogwarts. I'll have Hagrid come pick her up in a bit."

With that, he vanished with his baby bird in hand leaving her, a newborn owlet, wondering just what sort of world she had been born into.


	2. Chapter 1: Two Strings

**Year 1: Hedwig and the Origin of Species**  
><em><strong>■□Chapter 1: Two Strings<strong>_

"Exactly five years to this day I saw a bird go up in flames right before my eyes!" the snowy owl said with a dreamy look in her large yellow eyes. "Just think, today could be the day!"

"Hedwig," chirped a brown barn owl in the next cage over. "You have been saying that for the past four years…I don't think the shopkeeper is ever going to sell you the way things are going."

"What do you know?" Hedwig hissed snapping her beak and clawing at her cage with her talons. "Today is for sure the day that a handsome wizard will come along and decide that they want me for their owl. It was only last week that this fellow came in and bought his sixth owl from here," she said pointing one of her white wings to a moving newspaper clipping of Witch Weekly featuring their most dazzling smile award winner.

"You're delusional if you think Mr. Perfect Smile is going to be your owner," the other owl chuckled burying their face in their wings.

Not pleased with this owl's lack of pure beliefs, Hedwig began climbing the wires of her cage until she was hanging upside down by her talons. It was no where near as thrilling as flying, but seeing as the shop was now in business, there was no way the shopkeeper was going to let her stretch her wings. There was soft jingle from the bell on the door as a customer entered the shop and Hedwig eagerly turned her head around 180 degrees so she could see her destiny calling. Immediately, she wished her destiny had been away and someone took a message. Obviously, this person was not coming into the shop for an owl of her caliber. This one would be better off with one of the goofy looking cross-eyed ones in the corner.

"'Ello there, Tom," said that monsterous fuzzy being in a rough voice. "Dumbledore sent me for, well, for that there owl."

Woah! Where did he think he was pointing that giant sausage finger of his at? Hedwig squinted her eyes at the man and turned her body so it was facing forward as well. She chirped loudly in disapproval.

"Aw, she looks 'appy to see me," the fuzzy man bellowed taking a few steps towards her and causing the shop to shake a bit. "Don't suppose you remember me now, do you?"

Ew, now he was leaning in towards her and speaking directly to her? He was so not the guy from the newspaper clipping. This had to be joke…there was no way that this giant fuzzy man was taking her home with him. Hedwig closed her eyes and decided to ignore him. Out of sight, out of mind.

"Gosh, Hagrid," said Hedwig's now least favorite shopkeeper. "Is it true? I've had customers coming in her all morning talking about it. Has Harry Potter really come to Diagon Alley?" Not even Hedwig could ignore the tone of excitement in Tom's voice and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Harry Potter?" she chirped at the annoying owl next to her. "Who is that?"

"Hedwig, you really need to start paying more attention to what witches and wizards are saying instead of playing in your cage like you are an owlet. Also, stop looking at pictures of dumb looking wizards…that Lockhart guy seems fishy to me anyway." Hedwig hissed at those last comments. "Harry Potter is the only survivor of the killing curse. As an infant he defeated….you-know-who. You-know-who killed the boy's parents with the killing curse, but when he tried to do the same to the Potter boy, it didn't work and it defeated you-know-who instead! He's the boy who lived!"

Hedwig flapped her wings a few times to show her interest. What exactly this had to do with her was beyond her understanding, but it was an interesting story and this Harry Potter guy seemed like someone she ought to meet. Turning her attention now back to the large furry man, Hedwig continued to listen to the two's conversation.

"You bet 'em rumors are true," Hagrid smiled handing over some wizarding money to Tom. "Scar is as clear as daylight it is. Poor fella,…losing his parents the way he did. Not to mention those muggles 'ho been raisin' 'im."

Tom looked overwhelmed with delight. "Well, then this is a real honor," he beamed grabbing Hedwig's cage rather roughly off the rack and tossing it to Hagrid. Ew, this man smelled of old butterbeer. Hedwig had smelled this scent often when the dunk witches and wizards came stumbling into the stop around closing time to pester Tom before they headed home for the night. Hedwig hardly had time to chrip farewell to the other owls before she was whisked out of the shop and into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. Aw…what she wouldn't give to be able to stretch her wings and perhaps fly far far away from fuzzy man. Hagrid, who was in a hurry getting back to Ollivanders to show Harry his new owl, wasn't as careful handling Hedwig and her cage as he should have been. First, he sent the cage crashing into an elderly witch who found herself tumbling down the cobbled street afterwards. Then he knocked down a small stand selling various Quidditch goods to support your favorite team. There was also the unfortunate encounter with a young witch holding a tray of cold drink. Hedwig felt her head spinning in circle and it wasn't until Hagrid spoke again that she regained her bearings.

"There you are," Hagrid smiled holding up Hedwig in her cage. "'Appy Birthday 'Arry!" She chirped slightly in distress at being raised so high in the air not of her own accord, but then she saw him and time seemed to stop.

Surprised at first at how young he was, she had been expecting a grown wizard, Hedwig was a little disappointed that she was a little boy's birthday gift. Her, a beautiful snowy owl and a kid with glasses and clothing clearly a few sizes too big for his small frame. The other owls would be rolling around in their cages with laughter if they saw her now. Then, Hedwig's golden eyes met with Harry's green ones and she felt a gentle pull from her chest that extended all the way to the tips of her wings.

"Hagrid, she's brilliant," Harry said grinning from ear to ear. He then took a few hurried steps forward and rested his hands on her cage. Hedwig could see the scar on the young boy's forehead now. A constant reminder for what had happened and that he was now branded by he-who-must-not-be-named. "I'll call her Hedwig."

Her golden eyes grew wide and she chirped out of pure reflex. How did this boy know her name?

"You sure, 'Arry? She looks more like a Snowy to me."

Hedwig reached out with her beak and nipped sharply at Hagridd's fingers. "Ow!"

"No," Harry laughed as he opened the cage and slowly reached his hand in. "Hedwig. That's her name."

Hedwig allowed the young boy to touch her feathers and the moment his flesh did, she was transported back to those first moments when she had felt sunlight for the first time. Not understanding the warmth that now coursed through her body, Hedwig gently nibbled on Harry's sleeve.

Two strings of fate, one belonging to a snowy owl and the other to a boy wizard, had been intertwined. It was a connection that would forever change the wizarding world.


	3. Chapter 2: Platform 9

**Year 1: Hedwig and the Origin of Species**  
><em><strong>■□Chapter 2: Platform 9 ¾<strong>___

"Here's your ticket. Stick to your ticket, 'Aarry, it's very important. Stick to your ticket," Hagrid instructed as his large sausage fingers handed Harry what looking like a tiny piece of paper. Hedwig tried to look over the lock of her cage to see what it was, but sausage fingers were blocking her way.

"But, Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says platform 9 3/4. There's no such thing, is there?" Harry asked as he read his ticket. Hedwig and Harry both turned their heads at the same time to listen to Hagrid's explanation to the platform's number, but the hairy giant was already gone. _How rude!_ If Hedwig never saw him again, it would be too soon. "Well, Hedwig, I guess we have to go and ask."

Hedwig chirped encouragingly to Harry as he began pushing the cart holding her and all his school supplies and trunk on it. Hedwig was not a fan of the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. Her cage had fallen off once, clearly all sausage fingers' fault, and Harry had had to give her more than a few owl treats for her to calm down. She was rather fond of the tuna and peppermint flavored ones. Harry continued to push the cart forward until he ran into a plump train conductor. _Hmm…this guy had small sausage fingers._

"Excuse me, sir, excuse me," Harry said a little short of breath from pushing the cart all over the station. "Could you tell me how to get to Platform 9 ¾?"

Hedwig chirped the same question at the man, you know, just in case he hadn't heard Harry. He had a train to catch and at the rate his little legs were pushing the cart, they were going to miss it.

"Platform 9 ¾," the man replied cocking his eyebrow at Harry and then at Hedwig. "Think you're funny do ya?"

And then, he walked away. Hedwig felt that red feeling taking over again. "You come back here little sausage fingers!" she tweeted in a high tone. Did that man know who he was talking to?

"Now what do I do?" Harry wondered aloud as he offered Hedwig a treat to stop her chirping. Of course, he hadn't understood what she had said to him, Harry was many things, but he was not versed in owl. She was going to have to teach him. Still, he had learned already that a trill tweet marked with a little roll at the end meant that she wanted out of her cage so she could fly around. Harry had been very good about that.

Hedwig turned her head around 180 degrees again to see if there was someone else they could ask when she saw a family of redheads practically sprinting through the station.

"It's the same every year. Packed with muggles," said a round woman leading the way. "Alright Percy, you first."

"Harry! Harry! Look over there!" Hedwig instructed flapping her wings to get the boy's attention. Hedwig then turned her attention back to the family just in time to see the oldest boy run straight for the pillar. _What was this knucklehead doing?_ Hedwig began to panic a bit. That boy's poor owl was going to go crashing right into a brick wall! But then, the boy just simply vanished. "Harry! Harry! Wizards! They're a wizarding family!"

"What is it Hedwig?" Harry asked cleaning his glasses' frames a bit with his shirt before putting them back on. Just like the lightning bolt scar that made him famous, the realization of what Hedwig was trying to tell him struck him like a jolt of electricity. "Excellent. Brilliant Hedwig. Well done."

Hedwig smiled in a way that only owls can smiled with her eyes closed and her beak in a relaxed position with her wings pushed up as if she were shrugging her delicate owl shoulders. Harry hurried over the crimson family and stopped next to the woman who had just finished sending her twins off through the pillar.

"Excuse me," Harry said as he came to a stop. "Could you tell me how to…how to…"

"What? Oh, how to get onto the platform? Yes, not to worry dear. It's Ron's first time as well," she said gesturing to her youngest son who then smiled at Harry and even gave a little nod towards Hedwig. Best part, he didn't have sausage fingers. Hedwig decided that she liked this guy. Harry had finally met someone she approved of. "Now, all you have to do is walk straight through that wall. Best to take it at a run if you are a bit nervous," she smiled nodding her head towards the pillar.

Hedwig eyed the young girl who wished Harry good luck. Why did she have the sinking feeling that this one was going to cause trouble…big trouble? Harry seemed to ignore the little girl, for now, and kept his focus entirely on the pillar in front of him.

"Are you nuts?" Hedwig snapped chewing on her cage. Sure, those other people had gone through fine, but Hedwig hadn't seen Harry perform any sort of magic. She was so sure she was going to be forced to make friends with a brick wall.

"Here we go," Harry whispered with the excitement bubbling out like a stream.

Hedwig found herself unable to close her eyes as Harry took off at a slow jog that quickly picked up speed as he made their way towards the pillar. Hedwig let out a loud screech that was quickly muffled by the horn from a large crimson steam engine. Hedwig's eyes grew twice their normal size as she tried to take in all the sights and smells. She could have done without all the running and screaming children, but she supposed she was going to have to get used to that since she would be making Hogwarts her more permanent perch from now on. There were owls of all sort of shapes, sizes, and colors and most of them seemed to be confident in their loud surroundings. Was she really the only new owl?

"Sorry Hedwig, you are going to have to go in a different car. I promise I'll let you out when we arrive," Harry smiled stroking her feathers softly with the back of his hand. Harry then left a few of her favorite mouse snapped treats in her cage and shut it tight before handing her over to some random wizard who then set her in a compartment lined with rows and rows of owls in cages. She chirped sadly as Harry waved good bye to her and then, undoubtedly, went to find his own place aboard the Hogwarts Express. Dejectedly, Hedwig began nibbling on one of the treats. _How long is this train ride going to last?_

"You there," said a great grey owl in the cage next to her. Well, to Hedwig, this owl looked more like a molting feather duster. "Are you the owl from the platform? The one who came with that young lad with glasses?"

Hedwig was a little taken aback by this owl. Not only did he look like a molting feather duster, but he was always practically stick his face through the wires of his cage to get a good look at Hedwig.

"Uh…yes…" she said back up a little in her own cage. He didn't have to get so close…silly feather duster.

"Forgive me, my eye sight is not what it used to be," the owl chuckled as he cleaned his right wing with his beak for a moment. "My name is Errol, but I have also been called bloody bird, ruddy bird, and menace." He said those last names a little too proudly. Clearly, this owl had more than a few screws loose.

"I'm Hedwig," she said back turning her entire snowy body to face him now.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Hedwig," the brown owl replied bowing forward a little too much and tumbling forward so that he was now on his back. Hedwig rolled her eyes and finished nibbling on her treat. What had she got herself into? Hedwig continued to nibble as Errol tried to flip himself over. It must have been hours since the train had left London, surely they would be arriving soon? Just then, Hedwig heard the sound of scurrying feet across the wooden floor of the compartment.

"Yet another year at Hogwarts and another year of being some bratty kid's pet," a scroungy rat making his way across the floor like he owned the place. "And that red haired kid trying to turn me yellow with some amateur trick…" The rat flopped himself down on a small pile of straw and began chewing on a piece of stale bread. "But…he is on the train…"

"Excuse me, you down there," Hedwig called from her cage startling the rodent. "But…who is on the train."

"Owls…" the rat shivered. Good thing they all were in cages. He most certainly did not want to be anyone's lunch. Not when there was this much potential in the air. "Why…Harry Potter, of course," the rat squeaked with a gleam in his eyes that Hedwig did not like very much.

"Why are you interested in Harry Potter?" Hedwig asked raising one of her owl eyebrows at the rat.

"He is famous, he is the one who brought down the Dark Lord," the rodent replied with a hint of is abhorrence. "Who wouldn't be interested?"

Hedwig supposed the rat had a point. Smelling something delicious, the rat scurried up the wooden pillars only to discover to his dismay that the smell was coming from Hedwig's cage.

"Would you mind if I were to…um…have one of those treats you've got there?" the rat asked rubbing his paws together.

"Sure, I guess," Hedwig responded sadly looking down at the treats Harry had given her. Where was he anyway?

"Thanks," the rat squeaked stuffing two in his mouth.

"Scabbers! There you are," called the same red headed boy from the platform. Hedwig's eyes lit up when she saw Harry standing next to him. "I thought I'd told you to stop running off like that. Bloody worthless," the boy continued holding the rat up in front of Harry. "What rat runs away and stays in a room filled with owls?"

"That one, Ron," Harry laughed opening up Hedwig's cage and petting her. She nibbled on his hand blissfully. "Alright Hedwig, we're here!"

Harry unloaded Hedwig and set her on top of his trunk. She looked at Errol was taken out by Ron's older brother and set on a different set of trunks. Ron was holding onto his rat, Scabbers, who was now chewing on one of the treats he had taken from her cage. She was going to have to keep an eye on him. Something about him just screamed good-for-nothing to her.

"Harry, I don't like that rat of your friend's," she hissed looking up at Harry.

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't come and visit. But, we couldn't enter the luggage cabins until we arrived," Harry said in apology as he continued to pet her feathers. "I'll let you out as soon as we arrive at the castle."

Castle? She thought they were going to school. Unless the school was a castle, but that seemed like a ridiculous idea…until she saw it. Surrounded by a lake lit by the moonlight it stood with its countless towers and turrets with windows glowing like giant stars in the already starry night sky.

"Wow…" Harry and Hedwig both awed in unison – Hedwig, of course, chirping more than awing.

"Right then. First years this way, please! First years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up," called a familiar coarse voice. Hedwig's head turned around so fast that her eyes spun, but when she regained her focus she was not happy with the sight she saw. Sausage fingers was back. " Hello 'Arry!"

"Hi Hagrid," Harry smiled back while Ron's jaw dropped.

"Right, then. This way to the boats. Come on now, follow me," Hagrid repeated motioning for Harry and the others to follow him. Harry knelt down next to Hedwig's cage and opened it up. Holding out his arm, he motioned for her to climb on. Slowly, and a little shakily since she hadn't had the chance to really stretch her wings all day. "Hedwig, I've got to ride in the boats with the others but why don't you fly on over to the castle yourself. You could stretch your wings a bit. I'll come visit you in the Owlery after the Sorting."

Hedwig chirped and nibbled on Harry's ear in appreciation before taking flight and soaring into the night sky towards her and Harry's new home.


	4. Chapter 3: A Phoenix Gaze

**Year 1: Hedwig and the Origin of Species**  
><em><strong>■□Chapter 3: A Phoenix Gaze<strong>___

Despite the crisp chill on the air, Hedwig felt like her body was circulating liquid fire. She just couldn't bring herself to fly directly to the Owlery and instead flew around the grounds as she took in all the new sights and smells. Truth be told, she was flying all over the castle because she didn't know where the Owlery was and she didn't want to look like a frantic newbie, so she decided to take her time. She flew over a hut near a tree that tried to kill her by throwing it's giant branches in the air. _Mental not: do not go near that tree if you don't want to come out a feather duster._ She made her way around one of the larger towers and then found herself flying in front of a great stained glass window. Slowing down her flight, she used her owl vision to look through the window and was able to make our Harry wearing a rather disgusting looking old hat on his head.

"What…is that?" she asked to no one by the night as the hat was removed from Harry's head and a table of crimson and gold clad students jumped up and cheered. "Oh, good, that nice red-headed boy is with him," she smiled as she decided to resume her flight.

Hedwig probably still would have been flying around in circles had it not been for a handsome looking barn owl that came flying in her direction.

"E-E-Excuse me," she tweeted as she flew gracefully towards the other owl. Expecting him to stop, she waited for him to answer. However, he hardly gave her a glance and continued on his way towards the castle. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"And I don't feel like talking to you," the owl spat back as he continued to fly with his eyes focused straight ahead. "Owlets," he sighed.

"For your information, I am not an Owlet!" Hedwig snapped her beak. What had this owl's feathers in a knot?

The other owl continued to fly on in silence as Hedwig beat her wings furiously to keep up. The barn owl finally came to a rest at the top of the West Tower and ruffled his feathers a bit before he began slowly walking forward. Hedwig stopped behind him and began to follow him. The barn owl in front of her turned his head several times to see that she was still behind him and he began waddling faster towards a large circular structure with only holes in it for windows. The windows were clearly large enough for an owl of her size to fly through, so why had the barn owl chosen to walk in?

"Excuse me," she chirped again as she hopped next to the other owl.

"I heard you the first time," the owl sighed as he continued to walk forward. "You're new right?"

"Yes and I am very ex-"

"Save it," he sighed stopping his approach. "Look, I like being alone and I definitely do not associate myself with bright eyed Owlets like yourself."

With that, the owl continued to move forward until he found an empty spot on the ground instead of in one of the higher perches.

"Aw, don't mind Artemis, Miss Hedwig," came the familiar yet loony voice of Errol. "He has always been rather unpleasant. I say he must have eaten a bad rat a few years back, but the others disagree with me."

Hedwig very much doubted that eating one bad rat would make you grumpy for years. Then again, this was an entirely new world she was entering in, so maybe it was possible that there was some sort of demon rat that cursed those that ate it to be grumpy handsome owls for the rest of their lives. Hedwig shook her head trying to erase those ridiculous thoughts from her head.

"Errol…why doesn't he fly into the Owlery like the rest of the owls?" Hedwig asked as she watched Artemis plumb his feathers with his beak. She couldn't imagine not using flying as a means of getting around. Sure, the space was a little cramped with all the owls flying in and out, but flying was like being free. Who didn't want to feel the wind running through their feathers?

"Artemis cannot fly in small spaces," Errol said sadly looking at the barn owl. "He says it is something that muggles call Claustrophobia. However, I believe it is something totally different. I will not discuss that now though. For now, you must meet everyone! Fawkes should be coming along in a while for his opening speech."

Letting Errol lead the way, Hedwig followed the older owl into the Owlery and decided to take a perch on the ground level next to the one Artemis had chosen. Artemis did not look all that happy to have her sitting next to him, and he turned his attention back to his feathers. Hedwig sat in silence watching all the other owls as they each took their own perch and were chirping back and forth with one another. So far, she had met an old and loony owl and another owl that looked like he hated being an owl. This was not turning out to be so good. Maybe Harry would let her sleep in his room. Just then, a grey owl with black spots came swooshing into the Owlery.

"Fawkes…come…come….ing" the owl said panting and his beady yellow eyes ablaze.

Hedwig turned her head so far to the side that it was nearly upside down – nothing too strange for an owl when they are confused mind you. The owls began hooting and flapping their wings as if they had seen the most delicious looking mouse in the world scurry across the floor.

"What is everyone so excited about? Who is Fawkes?" Hedwig wondered a loud.

"You really are an Owlet, aren't you," Artemis sighed turning his head to look at Hedwig. "Fawkes if the Headmaster's phoenix and a very powerful magical familiar." He could tell that she had no idea what a magical familiar was. Looked like he was going to have to spell everything out to her and bright blinking letters. "A magical familiar is an animal associate with an intimate and bonded relationship with a human," Artemis continued with a hint of gloomy undertone in his chirp.

Before Hedwig could ask about it, a majestic and powerful crimson bird with long flowing tail feathers and its entire body glowing with golden flames flew into the Owlery and landed without a sound on the highest perch so everyone could see him. Hedwig felt her beak drop in awe – it reminded her of how the red-headed boy had looked when he saw sausage fingers for the first time. Something about this phoenix looked familiar and Hedwig began getting images of a large wooden table and her hopping towards the great bird with a bearded wizard standing in the background.

"Welcome! Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts," the great phoenix spoke with ebony eyes that felt like they pierced Hedwig:s very being. "The Sorting has now ended and the Headmaster has returned to pacing in his office. As is customary, I have a few words to share with you all. First, there is to be no eating of any rat's or mice found on the Hogwart's grounds. Several students have brought these as pets this year, and I would hate to see a young child cry. Any hunting should be done well away from Hogwarts." Several owls nodded in agreement. "Second, I would like to welcome the new owls into our Owlery. Pumpernickel whose owner was just sorted into Hufflepuff. Cranberry whose owner was also just sorted into Hufflepuff. Casino whose owner has been sorted into Slytherin. And finally, Hedwig whose owner has just been sorted in Gryffindor." The phoenix paused for a moment to allow the owls to flap their wings and chip in applause. "This next news may be the most important bit of information I will give today, perhaps this year. We all understand the importance of our roles, even those among us who do not share the status of a magical familiar. As owls, your job is not merely to deliver letters and other mail to the students. No, your jobs are protect and observe as it may be necessary for us to provide hints and guidance to the wizarding folk that call this great school home. Now is the time for us all to come together more so than we ever have. It is true. Harry Potter has arrived at Hogwarts."

At once all the owls began tweeting and chirping and making so much noise the Hedwig could hardly hear herself think. Harry was really that famous that even the owls knew who he was?

"Within his wand lies one of my tail feathers," Fawkes continued saying this bit with pride. "We all know where the other tail feather I allowed Ollivander to use went. Harry Potter may have come to Hogwarts, but the Headmaster and I can feel…sense…that something terrible and great will soon befall not only this school, but the boy as well. It is up to all of you," he paused to look at Hedwig in particular. "…to make sure that he remains safe. Now, I must be off. The Headmaster will be wanting his lemon drops."

Just as graceful as the phoenix had made his appearance, he flew off and glided back towards the castle. Hedwig felt a shiver run through her body, but it wasn't from the cool breeze that came through the holes. The phoenix's gaze wouldn't leave her. Her dazed expression broke only when she heard the cheerful voice of her Harry enter the Owlery.

"Hedwig? Hedwig? Where are you?" Harry asked wrapping his scarf more tightly around his neck. "Oh, there you are!" Harry smiled as he spotted Hedwig and rushed over to her. "I know it's not much, but I brought you some berries fruit from the feast." Harry then took a seat on a patch of straw that wasn't totally covered in owl droppings. "I've been sorted into Gryffindor. I had to beg the Sorting Hat to not put me in Slytherin. So, now I am in the same house as Ron. It's brilliant!" Hedwig wasn't really paying attention to Harry by this point as all the owls had their eyes fixated on Harry. Their golden globes began switching back and forth between Harry and Hedwig in disbelief. Even Artemis seemed to have taken an interest in Harry's arrival. "Well, I've got to be going. I promise I'll come back and visit tomorrow," Harry smiled as he gently stroked Hedwig's head.

After Harry had gone, the Owlery remained totally silent as all eyes remained on Hedwig. Had she done something wrong? Was there berry on her feathers?

"Hedwig, right?" Artemis said cautiously looking directly at her. She nodded. "You are Harry Potter's magical familiar?" More nodding. "You have no idea what you have just got yourself into…"

Never were anyone's words to Hedwig more true. Hedwig had no idea how her fated meeting with a phoenix and a young boy would forever change her destiny.


	5. Chapter 4: Hedwig's Coeur

**Year 1: Hedwig and the Origin of Species**  
><em><strong>■□Chapter 4: Hedwig's Coeur<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
>Hedwig awoke the next morning to the sound of obnoxiously loud crunching. It sounded like the sound one would hear if a small child jumped on a nice crisp leaf. Fluttering the sleep out of her wings, Hedwig turned her head to see Errol there eating something hard and white.<p>

"Good morning, Miss Hedwig," the dust mop said with a loud crunch. "Would you fancy some? Gives one lots of protein."

Hedwig peered over and saw what looked like the skull of a mouse. This bird really should be flying backwards the way his mind was working. No, Hedwig did not fancy a breakfast of mouse bones for breakfast.

"No, thank you," she said preparing herself for takeoff. "I'm on…a diet. No mouse bones."

"Suit yourself," Errol shrugged his feathers as he continued to chomp away. "All the more for me!" Hedwig shook her head. Errol certainly was a very very strange owl.

Feeling the warm morning sun wrap her up in a sunrise blanket, a gentle breeze ruffled her feathers and the scent of freshly baked lemon Danishes filled her beak. Perhaps she would pay Harry a morning visit. From what she understood, today classes began a she wanted to make sure that he didn't oversleep. However, it became very clear after she took to the sky that she had no idea where Harry's dormitory was located among all the towers of Hogwarts castle. Looking around, Hedwig decided to try one of the open windows. Having flown through the narrow porthole, Hedwig now found herself in a vacant room with nothing but a grand mirror with elaborate engravings. No beds. No Harry. Clearly, she was not in the right area. Still, while she was here, she might as well take a look around.

"I wish I could read human," she pouted as she fluttered in front of the strange words carved at the top. Having no idea what it said, she fluttered back to the ground and looked into the mirror where she saw her own reflection. Oh! She really needed to fix her feathers a bit. As she reached her head back a bit to fix a few feathers around her wings, Hedwig noticed another figure make its appearance in the mirror. Her eyes widened as she saw a young boy with a lightning bolt scar and piercing green eyes smile back at her.

"Harry!" she chirped. She immediately turned around but was startled to find that there was no Harry there. To be more specific, there was no one smiling at her. Her head snapped back to the mirror so quickly that she lost a few of her white feathers and saw that Harry was still there smiling at her. "What? Why?" she peeped in confusion.

"You shouldn't be in here, Owlet," said the thick voice of Artemis from the window pane.

"Artemis," Hedwig gasped fluffing up her feathers from the surprise arrival. "What are you doing here?" Creepy stalker owl.

"I was making my usual morning flight when I saw you fly in here. Figured I ought to make sure you stayed out of trouble," Artemis said coolly as he fluttered down to the stone floor. He slowly hopped Hedwig, but made sure to stop well before he could see his own reflection in the mysterious mirror. "What do you see?" he asked avoiding her gaze and the mirror's.

"Harry, just Harry," she said shyly unable to take her golden eyes off the mirror. "What is this mirror?"

"So, it has happened to you," he said ignoring her question. "You have been given your Coeur."

"My what?" Hedwig tweet. What was it with all the owls at Hogwarts being a few feathers short of a feather duster?

"Your Coeur," he repeated. "Owls that are given a chance to become magical familiars, like yourself, may also be given a Coeur if the stars are aligned correctly. Most owls will never be lucky enough to find that special connection that comes with a Coeur. We are all seeking it though, even non-owl magical familiars. Always seeking it…hoping that one day we will feel it…"

"Feel what?"

"That spark. The warmth that comes when we find the witch or wizard that we know we will dedicate our lives to. You feel it in the instant they touch you for the first time."

Hedwig looked at Artemis and couldn't help but think that he spoke from experience. Still, how could a grumpy owl like him have a connection with anyone outside of the poor mouse that became his breakfast? She looked back at the mirror where Harry was still smiling at her through his circular glasses. She probably should have thought that he was even more crazy after hearing him talk about some magical connection with a human, but it all made sense. In fact, it was even familiar, like she already knew what he was talking about. She had felt that spark with Harry when he had first touched her that day when sausage fingers had given her as a birthday gift to Harry in Diagon Alley.

"So, this means that Harry is my Coeur," she stated rather than asked. Her aureate eyes remained steadily focused on the Harry in the mirror. "What must I do?"

"Protect him. Make sure that nothing bad happens to him which, in your case, will be a very difficult task considering who is hunting him." Artemis stopped and turned his tail feathers towards her. "If you fail…"

"What?" Hedwig said blinking her eyes for a moment.

"There was once a young owl that was given to a very gifted young witch. This young witch was incredibly bright, brave, and kind. She always brought treats and good wishes to the owl. They were together for four long and happy years before…"

"Before what?"

"Before she died," Artemis said bowing his head. "The owl's mistress had been kidnapped and was being tortured by dark wizards. The owl flew to her rescue and tried to protect her by attacking the dark wizards, but the owl was no match for them. One of their wings was cursed and, as they lay there on the ground writhing in pain but with their eyes locked on the young witch they were supposed to protect, they used the killing curse on her. The owl saw the light leave her young eyes and her gaze forever etched in the owl's heart. The eyes of their failure…the owl had failed their Coeur."

The two owls stood in silence. The only sound in the room was the gentle breeze flowing through the window and blowing bits of dust around.

"What, what happens if an owl fails their Coeur?" Hedwig finally asked almost too afraid to know the answer.

"There is a sort of invisible string that connects a witch or wizard with their magical familiar. Were this string to be cut, that familiar becomes only half the being they were. It is almost as if a part of their soul dies with their failure," he said sadly now looking into the mirror himself and shooting a quick, but unnoticeable glance, at his left wing. "A magical familiar only gets one chance. Fail, and there is no moving forward, only backwards."

"Artemis," Hedwig said cautiously looking into back at him. "What do you see in the mirror?"

Artemis let himself look into the mirror and his eyes showed the sorry of a father who has lost a child or of a lover who has lost their other half. Hedwig and Artemis stood in front of the mirror in silence looking at that which their hearts desired most.


	6. Chapter 6: Troll in the Forest

**Year 1: Hedwig and the Origin of Species**  
><em><strong>■□Chapter Six: Troll in the Forest<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
>Hedwig had tried asking Fang more about what he meant by the Origin of Species, but the slobbering mutt couldn't provide her with any more information than it that the Origin of Species was something small since he had seen his master bring it into the hut in a small brown leather bag before the Headmaster had come to take it and put it somewhere within the walls of the castle. Hedwig had flown back to the Owlery with her tail feathers in a fluff. Origin of Species? It sounded like some sort of textbook you read in school. With so many unanswered questions and Harry to worry about, it was a wonder that Hedwig got any sleep that night.<p>

Just as the sun broke the horizon the next morning, Hedwig awoke to the smell of warm pumpkin pies, juicy pot roasts, and fresh dinner rolls pouring from the kitchens where the house elves were busy at work. Deciding to stretch her wings a bit, Hedwig took off towards the kitchen when she spotted Artemis flying, a little wobbly, towards a familiar window. "What is he up to?" she chirped to herself as she changed her flight course to pursue her owl companion. It took him several tries, but he finally made his way through the narrow window. Hedwig followed, but remained on the stone pane as she observed Artemis slowly waddle towards the mysterious mirror where he then stood very still gazing into it. How often did he come here? Hadn't he instructed her to avoid looking into it.

Hedwig watched for a few minutes as Artemis stared into the mirror with his large brown eyes glazed over. What was it that Artemis saw in the mirror? A ridiculous thought struck Hedwig as she remembered the conversation they had had the last time they met in this room. Could it be possible that Artemis was the owl from the story he had told her? Someone as cold as him couldn't possibly be the same owl that had found themselves so dedicated to a single witch, could he? Hedwig was beginning to think that he could be and was about to ask him when she heard the trees rustle unusually loud in the Forbidden Forest. Hedwig's head turned 180 degrees around to see what was making such a ruckus, but all she saw was a clump of tress moving as if someone were hitting them very hard with a large log.

Before Artemis could notice Hedwig's presence, she flew away from the tower and directed her flight towards the trees. Fang had warned her about this forest. How he only ever ventured in there if Hagrid was with him because of all the dangers and something about very large spiders. Not seeing sausage fingers around, Hedwig decided to take it upon herself to do the investigation. Weaving through the trees as if in an airborne dance, Hedwig made her way towards the source of all the movement with her golden eyes the most alert they had ever been. Soon, she found herself in a clearing with a single large tree and something very large sitting next to it thumbing a great bat like object against it. "What is that?" Hedwig squawked in horror. The creature was larger than sausage fingers and made the hairy man look like prince charming.

It was then that Hedwig took noticed of a small quivering figure with a purple mass on his head. Flying for a closer look, Hedwig recognized him from when she had looked into one of the windows of the Great Hall during the opening feast to check on Harry. "Oh, well, that's a relief," she said to herself as she touched down on a nearby branch. "It's one of the professors at Hogwarts. Must be checking on Ugly over there." She was about to head back to the Owlery when she heard the man speak.

"I promise Master, you will have it in your grap tonight," the man with the purple mop on his head said with a confident tone as thin as wet rice paper. Was he honestly talking to Ugly? Perhaps Hogwarts was in need of a serious revaluation of their teaching staff?

What Hedwig heard next could hardly have been considered words, but more like a cold hiss that sent a shiver through Hedwig's feathers and made her get owl bumps. Ugly, who seemed rather content hitting a tree with his boulder-sized hamburger of a fist, made a kind of exciting gargling noise when it noticed Hedwig perched on a branch above him. Hedwig tilted her head to the side. Hamburger hands better not try anything unless he wanted his eyes pecked out. "No, no one suspects a thing," the man continued clearly showing signs of stress in his quivering voice and nervous glances around the forest. Then there was more hissing, this time not cold but sounding like it was on fire and that the very tree on which she perched would go up in flames at any moment. Carpet wearing man looked as though he were going to either pass out on the spot or throw up when there was some rustling in the trees in front of them. Still keeping hamburger hands visible out of the corner of her eyes, Hedwig looked up to see a familiar black cloaked wearing figure of a certain oily haired professor emerge from the trees with a scowl on his face that even a mother would have a hard time loving.

"Professor Quirrel, out for a stroll enjoying the sunlight are we?" the man said in a taunting tone knowing that purple carpet wearing man was doing nothing of the sort. "What's this? A friend of yours? I thought only Hagrid was the sort of person who sought the company of such…creatures."

"P-P-P-P-Prof-f-f-fessor S-S-S-Snape, h-h-h-how lo-lov-lov-lovely to see you," the other man replied. His sudden change in speech patterns threw Hedwig off guard. He had just been speaking fluidly moments ago.

"Don't play dumb with me, Quirrel. I've seen you sneaking about the castle when you think others are not looking," Slimey said practically spitting acid at carpet head with each word.

"I-I-I-I was j-j-j-ju-j-just…"

"Save your breath." If looks could kill, Professor Quirrel would be dead already from the glare Snape was giving him. "I know you are up to something, Quirrel, so why don't you tell me what it is you are doing or else give me a reason why I shouldn't go through my storage room so I can brew something that will make you." At the moment, Snape's voice sounded more menacing than the hissing noise from earlier.

"I-I-I-I was j-j-ju-ju-just checking on s-s-s-some things t-t-t-t-to use f-f-f-for class. H-H-H-Ha-Hagrid m-m-m-must h-h-h-ha-ha-have t-t-tied this t-t-t-troll up here s-s-s-seeing as s-s-s-some-t-t-thing has b-b-b-been s-s-sm-smashing his p-p-p-pumpkins."

Snape raised an eyebrow at Quirrel and took a quick glance over his shoulder to look at the troll, but then the man's gaze stopped rested directly on Hedwig with an unusually soft expression.

"Seeing is I do not care to hear you stutter any more, nor do I care about what Hagrid does with his free time, I will not check on your story. However, I will be watching you, Quirrel, very closely."

With a wave of his cape and one last look up at Hedwig, Snape turned to walk back towards Hogwarts castle. Just as he did, the hissing grew louder and caused Snape to turn on his heels and stare at Quirrel with an expression not of fear or confusion, but one of disbelief and knowing. Without saying another word, he turned back toward the castle and with extra haste in his step exited the forest.


End file.
